


Petals Intertwining

by uoozeulose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abstract, Bad Poetry, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Handmaidens, I just wanted to write something really artsy and pretentious about the handmaidens, Nobody is Dead, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uoozeulose/pseuds/uoozeulose
Summary: "The rose is the eye of the flowers,Is the blush of the meadows that feel themselves fair,Is the lightning of beauty that strikes through the bowersOn pale lovers that sit in the glow unaware.Ho, the rose breathes of love!" -Song of the Rose by SapphoSun-spotted olive skin melds together when you find yourself constantly surrounded by those who look and love and feel almost exactly like you.





	Petals Intertwining

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to be honest. i wrote this at 3am with tears streaming down my face because these damn fictional space wlw mean so much to me. it's basically just a poem from the point of view of any and every handmaiden. it's very nonspecific because the subject of the poem is the fact that the handmaidens sacrificed a good portion of their individuality in order to protect Padmé. she felt the same way, of course. they were one. in every way. i havent slept in days. -lukas

Sun-spotted olive skin melds together,

bound by sweet, sticky sweat and secrets

when you're always surrounded by those who look almost exactly like you. 

 

How many of us are there? 

"Six."

"Fifteen."

"Four?"

 

No.

 

One.

Just one.

 

The word "I" does not exist here.

It is a stranger to my lips and your lips and your lips and your lips and your lips and

It threatens us.

It threatens  _us_.

 

We are petals wrapped tightly around her, the only one who is a one

She is the stigma and together we are a rose, all of us.

All one of us, all none of us

Are cloaked in linens and long brown hair and each other's smell

Like dew when we rise every single morning,

Our legs tangled like the seaweed that tickled our toes when we used to have time:

Time to swim and share secrets and first kisses.

 

We are Naboo. 

Together we adapt and morph to meet her requirements like a seamless amalgamation.

Anything to keep her safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if this is even coherent; my eyes are about 13% open - lukas
> 
> ps i love you and thank you for reading <3


End file.
